


Sedatives

by subernabur



Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt, I am so sorry, Insomnia, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Sexual Harassment, Whumptober, prompt used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Made for Whumptober.This was the third day in a row that he wouldn't be getting any sleep.
Relationships: Purple/Cyan (Among Us)
Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Sedatives

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, PLEASE! There isn't any sex (hence why it isn't Explicit) but it just... just don't read it if that kind of stuff really bothers you. Please

Cyan stared at the ceiling in his room. It was barely a room, really, more of a fancy broom closet. The only things he could fit inside were the bed and a small desk with a chair. There wasn’t much walking room past that, but he didn’t bother complaining. The rest of the crew all had to deal with the same room, and Cyan didn’t want to make it all about himself by complaining.

His thoughts kept on wandering as he stared up at the ceiling. He was wearing his normal pajamas, fuzzy pants with a pattern that matched his shirt. The blanket was up to his shoulders and open over his feet, keeping them from getting too warm and sweaty. He felt warm, and comfortable. But he wasn’t sleeping.

This was the third day in a row that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep. It had started the night after they found… Green. The chef of the crew, and probably one of the nicest people any of them had ever met. He was constantly trying to lift everyone’s spirits on the ship, with it being his very first mission.

His very first mission. Green died on the first mission he ever went on. Cyan wasn’t sure what they were going to tell HQ when they finally got back into communications range. He wasn’t sure what he was going to tell Green’s family. He remembered hearing Green mention that he was dating this girl. They had met at school, and she was the yin to Green’s yang. She was confident every time he was nervous. He kept her crazy impulses under control, while she calmed him down from his panic attacks.

Then Green died.

Cyan had been the one tasked with cleaning up Green’s body. He was the biologist, after all, the  _ researcher _ . He would be so eager to figure out what happened to Green. That was the crew’s reasoning, at least. Cyan would have hated them for it if it weren’t for the fact that he would have done the same, and eagerly. Green’s body was such a mess, spread everywhere, fragments of flesh and tendon and muscle all over the floor of the reactor room. Nobody wanted to deal with that.

Maybe they decided that Cyan would be best to clean it up because he was the one who took the death of Green the best. He had gotten used to plenty of death in his life, and this one was both expected and not at the same time. He had learned to deal with the pain by just blocking it out. His therapist told him that wasn’t healthy, but now it seemed like the only choice.

Cyan had just stood there, staring at Green’s body with a horrifyingly blank expression while everyone else bawled over the death of the crewmate. Nobody had faulted him for the strange reaction, they all knew he had been stuck in a crew with a murderer before. He was surprised when the crew handled the aftermath remarkably well, relatively calm and collected after realizing that one of the crew was a murderer.

But maybe there was something else there, some other reason why everyone was so calm. Cyan always hated this part of impostors sneaking onto the crew. Nobody was trustworthy anymore, because if you trusted the wrong person that could be the difference between life and death.

So here he was, for the third night in a row, staring up at the ceiling and wondering who among the crew was a deadly menace and who would get blamed for what they did. Cyan wouldn’t be surprised if he was high on the list of suspects for everyone else. 

For the rest of the night, Cyan’s mind kept on running around in his head, chasing itself like a dog chasing its own tail. When the day lights turned on, he quickly squeezed his eyes shut. The sudden change hurt his eyes, but even after they adjusted it still seemed far too bright. Something seemed off.

When he finally tore himself from his warm bed, Cyan groaned. Every muscle in his body felt like it was pudding despite the fact that he was wide awake, no doubt due to the adrenaline in his head trying to keep him from passing out on the spot.

He walked out of his room towards the cafeteria, not bothering to fix his messy hair or get dressed, and got pop tarts from the automatic dispenser. Cyan would have killed for something more filling, but it was only breakfast. He sat down alone, everyone else already up and eating, and slowly ate his food, eyes closed from the bright lights. He had always been a morning person, but when his sudden insomnia kicked in he suddenly couldn’t find it in him to even pretend he had the same energy.

Everyone had noticed his sudden change, of course. He was always the one getting them awake in the morning, and then he became the one who stayed in his bed for as long as possible. Even Blue got up before him today. 

“Hey, Cyan?” Yellow asked, walking over to the tired crewmate. He glared at her, eyes squinting in the bright lights but making him look angry. “Are you okay?”

_ Well, no. I haven’t slept in three days and I’m starting to think I’m hallucinating my pop tarts. _ “I’m fine.” Cyan insisted, turning back to his food when Yellow grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around.

“No, you aren’t, Cyan. You went over to the trash can and hit the wall, then walked over here and started eating something that doesn’t exist.” Yellow pointed at his suddenly non existent poptarts.  _ So that’s why they were so colorful. _

“Oh.” He said, blinking with squinted eyes at his empty hands. Cyan shrugged, closing his eyes again and turning back to the table. Yellow sighed, and walked back over to the others.

“We need to do something about this. I don’t think he slept at all last night.” Yellow muttered.

“Yeah, there’s definitely something wrong. Brown?” Purple glanced towards the medic, looking for solutions.

“I can sedate him, I suppose.” Brown replied. “But that’s not a very permanent solution.”

“Cyan, come on.” Yellow said, walking over to him. “We’re taking you over to medbay and you are going to get some  _ sleep _ .”

“I’m not tired, Yellow.” Cyan said, unaware of the conversation they just had. He yelped when Yellow hooked her arms under his armpits, pulling him off the chair. “Yellow! I’m  _ fine _ !” He yelled, pulling his arms away and falling onto the ground. He scrambled up to stand, huffing. “What the heck was that for?”

“You are  _ not _ fine.” Yellow responded, waving over his body. “Look at you! You’re a mess! How long has it been since you actually slept? Be. Honest.”

Cyan stumbled over his words for a second before huffing at Yellow. “It’s not that big of a deal. We need to focus on—on—on something other than me! Now isn’t the time to take a sick day!”

“Cyan, I understand why you don’t want to, but you seriously need to take a break.” Brown said, stepping forward. “Please, just listen to us.”

“No! I’m fine!” Cyan growled, taking a step back in response and tripping over his feet, falling onto his rear and scrambling backwards. “Stop  _ worrying _ about me.” 

“Cyan, what’s wrong?” Brown kneeled down, eyebrows furrowed. “Why are you so worried? We’re trying to help you.”

Cyan went still, breathing heavily.  _ Why…  _ **_am_ ** _ I so worried?  _ He blinked in confusion, before shaking his head. “Look, just—I’m fine.” He said, standing up and suddenly feeling embarrassed and dizzy. He stumbled, quickly catching himself, but not before everyone noticed.

“Cyan!” Purple snapped, grabbing his arm. “Stop acting like you’re okay, because you’re not and frankly you’re doing an awful job of hiding it. You’re coming with us.”

The crewmate was about to open his mouth to reply, but suddenly he was being picked up by Purple and squeaked in surprise as he was carried over to the medbay. He grabbed Purple’s neck, hanging on tight, not wanting to be dropped.

The rest of the crew glanced at each other but followed Purple as he easily carried Cyan into the medbay and dropped him onto the bed, Cyan letting out a grunt as he fell. Almost immediately he practically melted into the sheets but he forced himself to sit up, huffing. “What was that for?”

“Maybe if you weren’t so stubborn, you could have just walked here yourself.” Purple said, staring down Cyan as Brown meekly walked past and opened a cabinet, taking out a needle and a small bottle. Cyan flinched as he saw the needle.

“No, no no no, you are  _ not _ injecting me with anything, no thank you.” Cyan said, about to get up from his bed when Purple shoved him back down.

“Yellow, help me keep him still.” Purple said, and Yellow looked nervous for a few seconds before she walked over and helped keep Cyan still. He squirmed around the bed, kicking his legs desperately.

“Don’t!” He yelled as Brown walked over with a needle full of sedatives. The medic hesitated for a second before putting the needle just a few inches from his arm.

“You need to relax, Cyan. If your muscles are tense this is just going to hurt more.” Brown said, biting his lip. The crewmate just struggled even more, fighting to pull away from the crewmates. Brown sighed and went ahead anyways, pushing through the skin and into the vein.

Cyan could feel with startling accuracy where the needle was, the sedative that it was pushing into his veins. The sensation was alien, something he had never felt before, and he went limp almost immediately.

“Cyan?” Brown asked, pulling the needle out. The crewmate didn’t respond, simply thinking that the lights were far too bright again, even worse than they had been before. His eyelids had been heavy before, but now he couldn’t even keep them open, his limbs refusing to move.

“Is he okay?” Yellow’s voice was muted, almost blurred as Cyan struggled to open his eyes again.

“He’s getting the sleep he’s been needing. I’m going to see if I can figure out how long it’s been since he slept. That way we can know how long we should let him sleep, or if we should reapply the sedatives later.” Brown’s voice was getting quieter and quieter as he spoke, and it was the last thing that Cyan heard before he finally fell asleep.

  
  


Cyan woke up to the sound of blaring alarms and an empty room. He wondered how long he had been asleep, quickly getting out of the bed with exhausted muscles and a foggy head. He stumbled out of the medbay, almost throwing up when he saw Yellow’s guts and gore spilled over the hallway that was heading towards the cafeteria.  _ No, no no, they were too busy worrying about me to protect themselves! _ He almost tripped as he headed over to Yellow’s body, tears spilling out from his eyes without him even noticing.

Inside of the cafeteria he could see Red and Lime, their bodies not as violently torn apart as Yellow’s but still cold. He headed towards storage, trying to figure out who was still alive.  _ If it isn’t too late. If anyone’s still here, if the impostor… _ He whined as he felt something slither under his skin, the sensation strangely familiar.

Blue was dead in Electrical. Her body was covered in stab wounds, and Cyan choked on his own breath. He stumbled back into the hallway, towards the engines, passing Pink’s broken neck and heading into the reactor.

Brown’s limp body collapsed onto the metal ground, the tentacle supporting it slithering back into Purple’s back. The impostor turned around, staring at Cyan with an alien smile. “Oh, Cyan! There you are.”

Cyan stumbled backwards, tripping on air and falling onto his rear. “P-Purple? You… Everyone is dead? You killed them all?”

“Of course, my dear.” Purple grinned, kneeling down in front of Cyan. “You would have been next, if it weren’t for… well, you know.”

“W-What?” Cyan’s fear was suddenly laced with confusion. “What do you mean, I  _ know _ ?”

“Well, frankly, it was obvious. Your scent was overpowering, really. Besides, insomnia is always the first symptom.”

“The first symptom? The first symptom of  _ what _ ?” Cyan snapped, scrambling backwards as Purple just got closer.

“Being an impostor, dear.” Purple was still smiling, a tentacle stroking Cyan’s face like some kind of past lover. He shuddered violently, feeling disgusting.

“No.” Cyan slapped away Purple’s tentacle, the feeling of something crawling under his skin returning, stronger this time. “No, that’s not true.”

“Yes, that’s what I said too.” Purple said, standing up straight. “But you’ll get over it, and then you’ll feel the Hunger just as strong as I did.”

Cyan didn’t respond this time, hyperventilating as his entire body shook in both fear and… something else. He remembered the feeling of the needle poking his skin, how strange it felt, and realized why.

“I won’t be like you.” Cyan snarled. “I’ll never be like you.”

“You already are, love.” Purple shook his head, almost disappointed. “I’m not offended, though. It’s almost a compliment, really.” He grinned again, leaning down and grabbed Cyan’s hang and pulling him up. Purple manhandled Cyan into a standing position, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip.

“Let-let go of me!” Cyan struggled away from the impostor, failing miserably as more tentacles wrapped around his ankles and wrists. “You’re hurting me!” He cried out as the grip got tighter and tighter around the wrist that was trying to pull away.

“Stop struggling, Cyan.” Purple scolded like a determined parent, raising the hand from Cyan’s shoulder and stroking his face again. “It’s simple.”

“Stop touching me.” The crewmate snapped, biting at Purple’s fingers. The impostor pulled away his hand and tsked, shaking his head.

“Dear, just  _ listen _ to me.” Purple said, his voice suddenly firm. “I’m trying to help you.”

“No! You’re evil! You killed my friends!” Cyan yelled, looking at Brown’s limp body and dead eyes that were staring up at the ceiling. He started to sob, his voice growing weak as Purple tightened his grip. A tentacle slithered up towards Cyan’s neck and he jerked away, but it quickly wrapped around it. He wasn’t being choked, but the pressure was just  _ there _ .

“Well, you aren’t wrong.” Purple chuckled darkly, raising his hand towards Cyan’s face again. This time Cyan just jerked away before quickly being pulled back. His tears poured freely, and Purple gently wiped them away. “Dear, just listen.” His voice was gentle now, far too soft considering Brown’s corpse was behind him. 

Cyan sobbed quietly as Purple gently brought him closer, not bothering to fight anymore. The tentacle wrapped around his throat twitched just barely, but Cyan flinched violently in response. “N-No…”

“I don’t want to hurt you. I want to help you. I can teach you, dear.” Purple sat down, laying Cyan stomach-down in his lap. The crewmate felt like throwing up as Purple started rubbing his back, and he groaned as the knot that had tied itself in his stomach slowly came undone as Purple managed to get him to relax. 

“That’s better.” Purple smiled, and Cyan could hear it in his voice. The pressure around his neck twitched again, and Cyan choked on air in his nervousness. “Dear, I don’t want to hurt you. You know that.”

“It’s hard to believe.” Cyan whimpered in response, breaths slowing down again. Purple shook his head, continuing to rub his back gently. Something slithered around and up his arm, but Cyan didn’t even bother to pull away. He shuddered as Purple muttered something that definitely wasn’t English, the sounds too alien to be anything from Earth anyways. Surely no human could make those noises.

“Don’t worry, Cyan. I’ll take good care of you.”


End file.
